degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:When I See Eli Smile I Smile/The Girl who Fell For a Secret, Adam Torres FanFiction
Anna took a deep breath as she looked up and the big and somewhat frighting school. This is going to be hell, She thought to herself as she began walking up the front stairs. She opened the door and immediately was terrified, not because she was new, but because of the thoughts that ran cross her mind when she stepped in. Anna sighed and walked in the office. "Excuse me." She said quietly to the nice looking Lady at the front desk. "Hello sweetie. Can I help you?" Anna nodded as a large but strange smile spread across her face. "I'm new here, Anna Dawson.." The lady smiled happily and handed the new girl her schedule. Anna said her Thank Yous and wished the nice lady a good day. As she went to turn to leave out the door, she ran right into a boy walking in the office. "Ouch.." She said before she could look up and notice a handsome boy standing above her. "Are you okay?" He asked as she smiled at the boy. Maybe a possible friend, she thought to herself. The boy was cute...Very Cute actually. She inhaled deeply. "I'm fine. Just a little bruised." She smiled once more and began to walk away from the boy. "Wait!" He called after her. "Are you new here?" Anna] nodded her head and the boy reached out his hand. "I'm Adam" Anna's cheeks be came bright red as she took his hand and flashed a small smile. "I'm Anna, it's nice to meet you, Adam.." She flashed one last smile at him and began the walk to her first class. Anna sat threw her first class and watched everything going on around her. She knew no one, and that was killing her. She turned her attention to a tall preppy looking blond 2 desks beside her. The blond smiled and waved.'' Degrassi has a Prep Welcoming Committee? Impressive. She smiled back at the blond and then looked back over to the teacher. Anna didnt want to fail all of her classes once more so it was best if she focused and tried to improve a bit. The bell rang and that terrified feeling hit her, well, until she saw the one familiar face, Adam. He was standing outside by the bench two other people. She smiled at Adam and then looked at her other two people. "I'm Anna." She said to both people. The girl smiled a friendly smile, "I'm Clare, this is my boyfriend Eli, and i think you already met Adam." She giggled as Eli took his hand in hers and laced fingers. Clare had red-ish curly hair and Bright blue eyes. She had a purity ring on her finger and a small gold cross around her neck. She wasnt certainly the "girl next door" stereotype but she seemed like a good hearted person. Eli on the other hand, was covered in all black. He had Dark Brown hair and Emerald green eyes. He wasnt exactly the perfect match for clare but he seemed like a nice guy. Adam stood beside them, with a smug look on his face. ''Was he happy to see me? ''Anna asked herself. She looked over at Adam, who was sitting on the bench. His straight brown hair swooped over his eyes while most of it was pulled back by his Grey Beanie Cap. His Dark blue eyes glistened as the ray of sun shined down on him. She smiled at him and looked back at Clare and Eli. "Its nice to meet you both" Anna responded. The rest of the day went pretty smooth for Anna, but she wanted to get to know Adam a bit more... She laid in bed that night staring at the ceiling. ''Maybe this year will be different. An image of Adam flashed into her head. Anna pulled her diary from her nightstand and began writing a storm. Dear Diary, Today...actually didnt suck as much as i thought it would. Because of him. Love of at first sight much? He's been on my mind for the whole afternoon. Is it crazy? I still smile uncontrollably at the sound of his name. Smiling at the sound of his voice because i know..i will see him again. Love as always xo - Anna She smiled as she held her diary close to her and difted into her sleep. Do you like it so far? (: Category:Blog posts